Steven Universe: Under the Black Flag
by JamesFames
Summary: Arlyn's life takes a sudden twist, when he meets Lapis Lazuli, and he and his crew is abducted by Homeworld. Now, imprisoned, and injected with a strange liquid, that gave him powers over the ocean and the sea creatures, Arlyn must discover what predicament he's gotten into, and return to Earth, followed by even more dangers.
1. Chapter 1

**After some thinking, I decided to make a story about Arlyn and how he met Lapis Lazuli. So here it is, requested by a viewer. Enjoy! And be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Black Flag

Chapter One: Life of a Pirate

It was a sunny yet misty afternoon, as a small merchant ship sailed through the fog, carefully maneuvering its way through the dense fog. The captain steered the ship, trying his best to maneuver his way through the fog, trying not to hit any obstacles in the path, as his lieutenant stood at his side.

"Good evening, captain." He greeted, curtly "A fine day, or it would be, if not for this cursed fog."

"Aye, indeed." The captain said "It's almost impossible to navigate these waters, without accidentally running into anything."

"Yeah." The second-mate nodded "At least we're not running into any pirates today."

"Don't put that thought in my head." The captain frowned "And besides, there hasn't been any pirates, since the golden age."

"I wouldn't say that, captain." The second-mate shooked his head "There are still reports of pirates, roaming the sea's and attacking merchant ships."

"That's just rumors, lad." The captain chuckled "There's no way they can be true." 

As they sailed through the fog, however, unbeknownst to them, a much larger frigate followed, just enough distance, to avoid being seen, as its crew silently prepared the cannons.

Back with the merchant ship, the second-mate looked off the port side of the ship, then noticed something off in the distance.

"Captain?" The second-mate gulped "We have some company."

"Probably just a passing vessel." The captain shrugged, ignoring the danger "Nothing to worry about."

That soon changes, when the neighboring ship fired its cannons, sending several cannonballs through the hull of the merchant ship, causing quite the fright.

"What the-" The captain ducked, as several more cannonballs smashed through the wall, smashing the radio "What's going on?!"

He stepped out, to see what was happenning, only to be surrounded by four men, pointing their assault rifles at him. The men dragged the captain to the deck, pushing him to his knees with the rest of his crew, which was only about six men, then a mysterious figure stepped onto the deck. The figure wore a pair of baggy white sweatpants, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of dark blue military styled boots, and a dark blue leather jacket to match. His skin was tanned, his left eye was bright green, while his right eye was dark blue, his hair was black as night, and was medium height, and seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He also had twin sabers sheathed at his sides, twin pistols as well, both strapped on the sides of his legs, and several other small peices of equipment, as he turned his attention to his prisoners, with a snide smirk on his face.

"Ahoy, gents!" He declared, as he circled his prisoners "My name is Arlyn Calder. And this..." He waved a hand to his accomplices, who responded with only grunts and chuckles "Is my crew." He returned his attention to the prisoners "We're sailors, just like you. Only we don't necessarily follow..." He stopped for a moment, before smirking "By the book. We see something we like, we take it. One way or another. Of course, we try to avoid bloodshed, if we can, but if our prey puts up a fight, well..." Arlyn chuckled "We give them a one-way trip to Davey Jones locker! Ain't that right, boys?!"

The crew cheered loudly, as Arlyn only chuckled, as he turned back to the prisoners.

"So, here's how it's going to work." He explained "We're gonna take whatever it is you have on this tiny sail boat, and as long as you cooperate, I might be tempted to let you guys go home, without a scratch. Refuse, well, I won't guarantee you'll leave here alive. Boys?"

Two of his men nodded and made their way to the lower decks, returning with a handfull of cargo with each round, before one of the men approached Arlyn.

"Captain, we've cleaned out the cargo hold!" The crewman saluted "Ready to leave, when you are, captain!"

"Very good." Arlyn grinned, before turning to his prisoners "And since you guys were behaving so well, I'll give two of you boys a chance to sail with me and my crew! So, which two of you scum sucking mongrels would like to join my crew?!"

Silence ensued, before one hand raised.

"Very good, lad! Come on up!" Arlyn grinned, urging the volenteer to stand beside him, facing the prisoners "What's your name, kid?"

"Sir, Ralph Jenkins, sir." The young man said.

"Ralph?" Arlyn frowned "I'm afraid I don't much care for that name. From now on, you'll go by Snowball. Do you like that name?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The one called Snowball nodded, still a bit fearfull.

"Well, Snowball, I hope you aren't easily seasick." Arlyn smirked "Cause we'll be doing plenty of sailing today and so on."

As Snowball was escorted to the ship, another hand raised, much to Arlyns amusement.

"Well then," Arlyn grinned "Come on down, and stuff, mate! Don't be shy!"

As the volunteer stepped forward, Arlyn imidiately frowned. The volunteer was a bit overweight and had no hair on his head, and wore striped clothing, and looked to be in his early twenties.

"And what do we have here?" Arlyn mused, walking around the volunteer, stll with the frown "Did your parents have any children that lived?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The volunteer declared, his voice rather deep.

"And they ended up looking like THAT?!" Arlyn growled "You're so ugly, you could be a modern art masterpeice! What's your name, fatbody?"

"Sir, Larwence, sir!" The volunteer declared.

"Larwence?" Arlyn frowned "Of what? Arabia?"

"Sir, no, sir!" The volunteer said.

"That name sounds like royalty!" Arlyn declared "Are you royalty?"

"Sir, no, sir!" The volunteer shooked his head.

"Do you spend your miserable life, kissing arses, lad?" Arlyn asked "Do you suck roosters?"

"Sir, no, sir!" The volunteer said.

"Don't try to lie!" Arlyn scowled "I bet you could suck a golf ball through a garden hose!"

"Sir, no, sir!" The volunteer said.

"I don't like the name 'Larwence', only spineless royals and bigots are called Larwence!" Arlyn declared, giving the volunteer a cold glare "From now on, you're Gomer Pile! Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Gomer responded, who couldn't help but grin.

"Do you think I'm cute, Gomer Pile?" Arlyn scowled "Do you think I'm being funny?!"

"Sir, no, sir!" Gomer shooked his head.

"Then get that stupid grin off your face!" Arlyn growled.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Gomer tried changing his expression to a simple frown, but Arlyn wasn't convinced.

"We haven't got all day, sweetheart!" Arlyn yelled, dispite Gomer trying.

"Sir, I'm trying, sir." He responded.

"Gomer Pile, I'm gonna give you exactly three seconds," Arlyn scowled "Exactly three bloody seconds, to wipe that discusting grin off your face, or I will GUAGE OUT YOUR EYEBALLS AND SKULL SCREW YOU! ONE! TWO! THREE!"

"Sir, I can't help it, sir!" Gomer admitted.

"Bollucks!" Arlyn yelled, having lost his patience "Get on your knees, scumbag!"

Gomer did as instructed, as Arlyn raised his hand, up to the level of Gomers head, forming a claw.

"Now, choke yourself!" Arlyn instructed.

Gomer raised his hands up to his own throat, but imidiately lowered them.

"Damnit, with my hand, dummy!" Arlyn yelled. Gomer reached out to grab the hand, but Arlyn imidiately pulled away "Don't pull my hand, I said choke yourself! Now lean forward and choke yourself!"

Gomer leaned forward, and Arlyn wrapped his hand around Gomers throat, squeezing hard.

"Are you done grinning?" Arlyn asked.

"Sir, yes, sir." Gomer groaned.

"Bollucks, I can't hear you!" Arlyn shouted.

"Sir, yes, sir." Gomer said a bit louder.

"Bollucks, I still can't hear you!" Arlyn snarled "Sound off like you've got a pair!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Gomer yelled.

"Good enough." Arlyn shrugged, releasing him "Now get on your feet."

Gomer gasped a breath, then rose to his feet.

"Gomer Pile, you'd best get your crap together." Arlyn snarled "Or I will literally SCREW YOU UP!"

"Sir, yes, sir." Gomer nodded.

As they boarded the ship, Arlyn got to the steering wheel.

"Alright, lads!" Arlyn declared "Let's get going! Time to set sail!"

As they sailed away, leaving the crippled merchant ship behind, Arlyn smirked as he steered, and his second-mate stood at his side.

"A fine haul today, captain!" He declared with a smile "Much more prizes, than the last one."

"Indeed, mate." Arlyn nodded "So, what did we take?"

"Plenty of materials, for upgrading the ship, sir." The second-mate declared proudly, before frowning "But we did find some rather...interesting technology."

"Like what?" Arlyn tilted his head, curious.

"Come and see for yourself." The second-mate urged.

The two went down to the cargo hold, and as they entered the storage section of the ship, there sat the a mysterious device, which was emitting a sort of signal.

"What is this thing?" Arlyn asked "And what was it doing on a merchant ship?"

"I'm not sure, captain." The second-mate shrugged "But it's giving off some sort of signal. I fear it may be trying to bring something towaqrd it."

"Curious." Arlyn mused, before shrugging "Still, as long as it's not too serious, it's nothing to worry about. Time to set a course for home." 

"Aye, captain." The second-mate saluted, returning to the upper decks.

Arlyn was about to follow, before stopping to take another look at the device, before shrugging and heading topside.

"I hope it's nothing, I really do." He thought to himself.

But little did he know that his life was about to take an unexpected twist...

 **First chapter of Arlyn's adventure is here! I hope you guys can forgive it, if it seems a bit rushed at the end, but hopefully, future chapters will be much better. Until then, enjoy! Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universe: Under the Black Flag

Chapter Two: A Strange Encounter

Arlyn sat in his cabin, as the ship sailed across the sea, as Arlyn finished writing an entry in his journal. He let out a small sigh, as he looked out the window, but his ears stiffened, as he heard a soft song.

"What could that be, I wonder." Arlyn mused.

He stepped out onto the main deck, made his way up to the steering wheel.

"Time to start sailing, lads!" He declared "Release the sails!"

The ship then sailed, Arlyn steering the ship in the direction of the voice. It was singing a soft song, sounding like the voice of an angel. As the ship, the Aries, sailed, they came across an ocean clearing. Arlyn squinted, looking closer, as he saw something that brought him great curiosity.

"Captain!" One of the crew mates approached, offering a spoting glass "You may need to take a look!"

Taking the spyglass, Arlyn looked through, and off in the distance, much to his confusion, saw a beautiful young woman, standing on water, singing. She's a slim figure, light blue skin, and dark blue chin-length hair, arranged in almost the same as that of Pearl, although her bangs are slightly longer, with a fringe that covers her entire forehead. She was wearing a flowing, dark blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing dark blue triangle. She was also wearing a backless, dull and dark blue halter crop top with an upward-facing dark blue triangle that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders.

"Wow." Arlyn whispered, admiring what he was looking at "Where has this lass been all my life?"

"How do we approach this, captain!" The crewmate asked.

Arlyn was suspicious about this. A beautiful woman, standing on water, wasn't something you would see everyday, espescially for pirates. But he also was strongly interested in the beautiful woman.

"Be slow and gentle." Arlyn instructed "We don't want to startle her."

"Aye, captain!" The crewmate saluted, returning to his station.

The ship sailed closer, the sound of the woman's voice growing louder and louder, as they drew near. Soon, as they got closer, the ship came to a stop.

"Give her space to come aboard, lads!" Arlyn declared "We don't want to scare her."

As he got to the deck, there she stood, looking at them all, with a dull expression. As she looked over to Arlyn, she looked at his with a curious interest. Arlyn also noticed she wore no footwear, and she had a curious lapis lazuli stone embedded in her back, in the form of a water droplet, just between the shoulder blades.

"Why, hello there, lass." Arlyn grinned, bowing "And what's your name?"

"Lapis." She said calmly, as she returned with a courtsey "Lapis Lazuli. Are you the captain of this ship?"

"That I am, my darling." Arlyn smirked "Captain Arlyn Calder, at your service. And might I say, you look quite lovely this evening."

"Oh, well thanks. I guess." Lapis blushed "But I was hoping I would speak with you, about something wrongly being in your possession."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you're talking about, ma'am." Arlyn frowned "What're you asking about? Some money, purse or-"

"I'm talking about the beacon you have." Lapis sneered "It doesn't belong to you."

"Beacon?" Arlyn raised an eyebrow, remembering the device from the other day "You mean the device that keeps beeping?"

"Yes, THAT device!" Lapis declared, before getting worried "You must get rid of it!"

"Relax, miss." Arlyn soothed "We'll get rid of it, once we hit land and find a buyer for-"

"NO! You MUST throw it OVERBOARD!" Lapis yelled, losing her patience "Some VERY dangerous...people are after it, and if they catch you with it, they WILL kill you! You must throw it away before-"

"Calm yourself, woman." Arlyn smirked "We worked hard for this prize and we have no intention of simply throwing it away. Besides, we can take care of ourselves."

"Sir!"

Arlyn, Lapis and the crew looked, seeing something in the distance, and out of nowhere, a flying space warship materialized from out of thin air, and was headed in their direction.

"Oh no." Lapis gulped nervously "They're here."

"Who?" Arlyn asked.

"My masters." Lapis said.

"Alright men, to your stations!" Arlyn declared loudly "Prepare for BATTLE!"

 **Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with trying to find new place of work, and I just got done with the graduation ceremony. So, hopefully, I'll be working more on my fan fics, most of the time. Until then, hope you enjoy this new chapter, forgive me if it seems rushed, and be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I apologize for keeping you guys waiting with this story. I've just been so busy with my other stories and with my real life problems, that I hadn't the time to work on this particular story. Devin Sands, I know you've been rather, well, eager, to put it nicely, but I'm so sorry I've been keeping you waiting, for me to update this story. Do you have a fan fiction account? Can you make one, so maybe we can talk in private? Anyways, just wanted to get this out of the way, now, on with the story!**

Steven Universe: Under the Black Flag

Chapter Three: Ship-Wrecked

"What?!" Lapis Lazuli gasped, shocked at what she had heard.

"That's right, lass!" Arlyn smirked "We're gonna teach those bastards a lesson!"

"No, you mustn't!" Lapis pleaded "These…people are very dangerous! You shouldn't dare challenge them!"

"We just did." Arlyn declared, before turning to Gomer "Private Pyle, take the lass to her 'temporary quarters' below deck."

"Aye aye, sir!" Gomer declared, grabbing Lapis' arm "Let's go."

"No, let go of me!" Lapis sneered, as she was pulled away "Take your hands off me!"

As she was taken to the lower decks, Arlyn turned to his men.

"Alright, men, let's give those outlanders a 'warm welcome!" He declared "What say you, lads?"

The crew roared with agreement.

"Then to your stations, men!" Arlyn declared, with a smirk "And prepare for battle!"

 _Meanwhile, below decks…_

"Let me out!" Lapis screamed, banging against the bars.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down." Gomer Pyle urged "Getting angry isn't going to solve anything."

"No, you don't understand!" Lapis pleaded "Your captain doesn't understand what he's challenging, it's something far beyond his understanding!" She kept banging against the bars "PLEASE, LET ME OUT!"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down." Gomer frowned, on the end of his patience, unaware of the water snake forming behind him "If you don't calm down, I'll-"

But before he could finish, he was grabbed by the shirt collar by a watery hand and was slammed into the bars several times, before falling unconscious.

"I'm very sorry for this." Lapis apologized, using a water hook to take the keys and unlocked the cell "But I can't let any tragedy occur."

Fleeing upward to the top deck, Lapis felt the ship shook, and as she opened the door, she could see all the chaos, and suddenly, more cannons fired, hitting the flying spacecraft, though doing little damage. The massive spacecraft fired several lasers, doing major damage to the ship's hull.

"I need to find Arlyn, before it's too late!" She thought franticly, as she flew from the ship and went through the ships corridor, and saw one of the crew members, lying against the wall, bleeding "Pirate, where is your captain?"

"He… went up to the… spacecraft's bridge," He gurgled, with his dying breath "Be careful, lass. These… monsters take… no prisoners…"

As he lay dead, Lapis only stared back in shock, surprised by the man's description. She never thought that her people would resort to committing such acts, like actual killing. Closing the dead man's eyes and wishing him to rest in peace, she made her way down the corridor, seeing more fighting, as she continued up toward the bridge, seeing Arlyn cutting down several gem soldiers, forcing them to retreat into their gems.

"Arlyn!" Lapis cried out.

"You?" Arlyn frowned, sheathing his blades "What're you doing here? You're supposed to be back on the ship."

"Are you crazy?" Lapis yelled, surprising Arlyn "Have you no sense at all?"

"Relax, will you?" Arlyn rolled his eyes "I'm just defending my people. Is something wrong with that?"

"You've doomed yourself to the worst possible death!" Lapis screamed, angry "What is wrong with you? Are you not concerned for your friend's safety?"

"They knew what they signed up for." Arlyn shrugged "Besides, we've already won this fight. I can always recruit more."

"Captain!"

The two turned to see one of the crew members, standing in the doorway.

"Sir, the ships engines are bound to malfunction!" The crewmate declared "We need to-"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, as a bullet exited the man's throat, and as he fell over dead, there stood a familiar character; he wore a black pair of jeans, black military type boots, a white trench coat, a pair of sunglasses and a black cowboy hat, as he stood before them.

"Well, what have we got here?" He smirked, as he tipped his hat "A couple of pirates, looking for trouble?"

"Wait a minute, Michael!" Lapis panicked "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I swear!"

"Relax, Lapis. I'm not gonna hurt him." Michael chuckled, smirking "As long as he surrenders and cooperate."

"And what makes you think I would do that?" Arlyn frowned "And who the heck are you?"

"You haven't heard, pirate?" Michael shook his head "I happen to be one of Homeworlds top agents."

But before they could continue, the spacecraft's engines exploded, causing the spacecraft to fall, crashing into the ship, crushing it and sending the crew members flying into the water. As the spacecraft fell into the water, the windows shattered, flooding the entire ship with water. Thinking fast, Lapis grabbed both Arlyn and Michael by the wrists and flew up to the surface.

"Please, hang in there!" Lapis thought to herself, as she flew up to the surface, struggling with the weight of the two men she was trying to pull "By the stone, these guys are heavy!"

After several hours of pulling, she finally emerged from the water, as the spacecraft sank into the sea, leaving Lapis no choice but to drag the two to a nearby island. As she dragged them across the sand, she finally arrived at the beachhead of the island, as the sun arose, drying up the rain.

"Finally, we're here!" Lapis sighed in relief, before looking about her surroundings "But where is here, exactly?"

Then, Michael woke up, standing up to straighten out his limbs, before yawning loudly.

"Whew, what a ride that was!" He declared, as he saw Lapis "Oh, hey, Lapis."

"Michael! Are you alright?" Lapis asked, worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Michael chuckled "Besides, I took worse hits in the past."

"I'm so sorry." Lapis apologized "It shouldn't have happened like this."

"Hey, no need to apologize, my friend." Michael declared "Besides, somehow, I knew that pirates wouldn't want to cooperate anyhow."

"So, what now?" Lapis asked.

"Unfortunately, the flares to signal Jasper and her crew were destroyed, when the ship crashed." Michael mused "I'll head deeper into the jungle and see if I can find some materials for makeshift flares."

"Wait!" Lapis said, franticly, as she held up Arlyn by the arm "What about this guy?"

"Him? Well…" Michael said before smirking "While I'm gone, I need you to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't try to run off."

"Me?!" Lapis gulped, blushing "I don't know…"

"Relax, will ya?" Michael chuckled "I'm sure it won't be a problem for someone like you." He stood up and turned to the forest "Well, I'm headed inland. See you soon."

And with that, he was gone, and Lapis was alone with Arlyn, who remained unconscious.

"Well this is just great." Lapis groaned, as she propped Arlyn against a tree and simply sat next to him "Alone with this pirate for who knows how long. Can this get any worse?"

She looked at him, and admired his fit physique, with a smile.

"Maybe not too bad, I guess." Lapis thought, before frowning "But I do hope Arlyn gets back soon."

 **Well, here it is. First, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter, I've been busy with my other fan fics and work, I haven't had the chance to update this one. It's only an origin story, about how Arlyn got his powers and how he met Lapis and stuff like that, but I still think it's important for you guys to know how Arlyn came about, so don't worry. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! And be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so sorry for the delay. I'm just putting this side note here to say that I'll be busy with work and my other fan fictions, so I apologize if I haven't been giving this story that much attention like I should be. Just wanted to get that out of the way, until then, onward with the story! And be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Under the Black Flag

Chapter Four: A Rough Awakening

Lapis sat there against the tree, watching Arlyn, as he was standing in the water, as it continually washed to the shore and retreat back into the ocean, as he had a makeshift spear in his hand, watching as the fish circled his feet, as he crouched down, then thrusted his spear forward, impaling the fish with fast accuracy.

"Gotcha!" Arlyn smirked, as he tossed the fish into a makeshift net he had made, which was filled with other fish.

"Satisfied, Arlyn?" Lapis deadpanned.

"For now," Arlyn shrugged, as he removed his shirt, revealing the tattoos on his body, including several scars and bruises "Now the real fun starts."

Lapis felt herself go weak in the knees, as she watched Arlyn stretch his limbs, as she felt a certain warm feeling in her chest.

"Wow." She thought to herself "He looks so muscular. But where did he get those scars and bruises from?"

She watched as he vanished underneath the water, and then a few minutes later, her mouth dropped, as Arlyn emerged from the ocean, carrying a great white shark over his shoulders.

"What in the world?!" Lapis gasped in shock "How did you-?!"

"Hope you like sushi!" Arlyn boasted, as he carried the shark over to the camp.

A few minutes later, Arlyn started a campfire, cooking the shark meat into shark steak.

"Want some?" Arlyn offered a steak.

"No thank you." Lapis refused "I don't need to eat."

"That may be, but you must conserve your energy," Arlyn insisted "At least try it, before you knock it."

Lapis looked at the steak, then sighed, as she took the steak and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Then suddenly, she spat it back out, coughing.

"I'm sorry." She frowned, wiping her mouth "I just don't know how."

"It's alright." Arlyn laughed "Besides, you were kinda doing it wrong. One small bite at a time, and try not to choke on it."

"Right…" Lapis sighed, turning away awkwardly.

A few minutes of silence has passed, as Lapis looked toward the forest, wondering if Michael would ever return, when she suddenly heard a melodic tone.

Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains within the sound of silence

Lapis quickly turned to see Arlyn standing at the beach, as the water washed against his feet, as he looked toward the horizon, as he continued singing.

In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone

'Neath the halo of a street lamp

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed

By the flash of a neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw

Ten thousand people, maybe more

People talking without speaking

People hearing without listening

People writing songs

That voices never share

And no one dare

Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools, " said I, "you do not know

Silence like a cancer grows

Hear my words that I might teach you

Take my arms that I might reach you."

But my words like silent raindrops fell

And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed

To the neon God they made

And the sign flashed out its warning

And the words that it was forming

And the sign said,

"The words of the prophets

Are written on the subway walls

And tenement halls."

And whispered in the sound of silence

Lapis couldn't believe nor even understand the kind of words that came from Arlyn's mouth, though she sensed a sort of melody from the song.

"You have such a wonderful voice, Arlyn." Lapis admitted, giving a warm smile.

"I used to sing several times, when I was younger." Arlyn smirked "Although I had to give it up to keep up appearance of captain. Nice to see I haven't lost my touch yet."

"Yeah…" Lapis chuckled nervously "What were you, before your… pirate life?"

"Well," Arlyn sighed "I was born in a country far from here, called England, with my mother and father. I have four older brothers, so I'm pretty much the youngest in my family, pretty much the black sheep of the family. But after my mother died, from giving birth to me, my father became a hopeless drunk, even went so far as to inflict pain upon me, even when I was only ten years old. So, when I was old enough, I packed whatever I could carry and the money I saved up, got a ship and crew and left home, and never looked back."

"Wow…" Lapis awed, intrigued by Arlyn's past life "Have you ever thought about going back? About how your father is doing?"

"Nope, not once." Arlyn shrugged "I left that drunken bastard years ago and I haven't once looked back. I do wonder how my brothers are doing though."

"I see…" Lapis mused, feeling sorry for him, somewhat "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be." Arlyn smirked "Besides, I've left my past behind me."

After a few minutes, Michael finally returned.

"Getting along, I hope?" Michael chuckled, as he approached them.

"You can say that, cowboy." Arlyn smirked, before frowning "Care to tell us where you have been?"

"Been lookin' for some materials for some signal flares." Michael declared "That way, Jasper and her crew will know where to find us."

"Is that so?" Arlyn frowned, reaching for his pistol.

"Don't even think about it, pard'." Michael frowned, reaching for his own pistol.

Suddenly, both men drew out their pistols, pointing them at each other.

"Look, pard, I don't want to have to hurt ya." Michael declared, sternly "But I will, if you don't give me a choice."

"Like hell you will!" Arlyn snarled "You cost me my ship and my crew!"

"You're men fired on us first." Michael sneered "We were only defending ourselves."

"Well, now you're gonna pay for it!" Arlyn snarled.

And with that, he fired, sending a bullet flying towards Michael's head, only to bounce off of his metalized head.

"What the?!" Arlyn gasped, as he gazed in shock at Michaels iron head "What the bloody hell are you?!"

"Good question." Michael mused, as his skin returned to normal, then smirked "Why don't we find out?"

And with that, he charged at Arlyn, tackling him into a tree. Despite the pain, Arlyn got to his feet, then charged at Michael, throwing a punch, only for Michael to grapple it and catch Arlyn in a headlock.

"Give it up, pirate." Michael taunted, holding Arlyn with that painful headlock "All you're doing is hurting yourself."

"Muck you, you pile of shite!" Arlyn choked out, struggling to break free, but unable to break the lock.

"Michael, please stop!" Lapis pleaded "You're hurting him!"

"He's hurting himself." Michael shrugged "And besides, he needs to calm himself down."

"Michael, please!" Lapis pleaded "Be easy on him. He's not bad. It's all just a misunderstanding. He doesn't know any better."

Michael gave her a strange look, then looked at Arlyn, who could barely breathe, then Michael sighed.

"Fine." He gave in, before looking at Arlyn "Look, pal. I'm gonna let you go, but first, you need to chill out, alright?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Arlyn choked out "Now, let go!"

Sighing, Michael released Arlyn, as Arlyn heaved a breath of air. Lapis ran to his side, running a hand across Arlyn's back, trying to calm him down.

"Are you alright?" She asked, showing concern.

"I'm fine," Arlyn groaned, clearing his throat "My pride is wounded, but it'll heal."

"Look, I wasn't looking for trouble in the first place." Michael declared "We were only after the beacon that was aboard your ship. Now that it's at the bottom of the ocean, I guess I'll just tell my superiors that we have nothing to worry about. When they get here, we'll be leaving and you won't have to worry about us ever again."

"That might be." Arlyn scowled "But how am I supposed to return to land with civilization? My ship is sunk and my crew is dead!"

"Build a raft or something." Michael shrugged "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

With that being said, Michael pulled out a high powered flare gun, pointed the barrel up to the sky and fired a bright flare into the sky. Minutes later, after Arlyn had put on his clothing and equipment, a large warship landed on the beach, as Tanzanite and Jasper stepped onto the sand.

"Commander." Tanzanite smiled, shaking his hand "Good to see you're still alive, sir."

"Good to see you too, old friend." Michael nodded.

"What about the beacon?" Jasper demanded, impatient.

"Gone, I'm afraid." Michael declared "During the storm, both ships were sunk and the beacon was destroyed."

"Destroyed?!" Jasper growled "You had ONE job and you couldn't even do THAT right!"

"Hey, calm down, will ya?" Tanzanite frowned "Since the beacon's destroyed, we won't have to worry about any other human tracking us."

"I suppose." Jasper sighed "But the Diamond Authority isn't going to like hearing this."

"The Diamond Authority?" Arlyn whispered to Lapis "Are they leaders of some kind?"

"In a way, yes." Lapis whispered back "They are the highest form of respect on Homeworld. Not to mention the most powerful Gems in the known universe."

"Sounds like a big deal." Arlyn mused, before frowning "But if they're so great, why couldn't they come up with a better name for their planet?"

"I don't know." Lapis shrugged.

"Whelp, time for us to head home, I guess." Tanzanite shrugged "The Diamonds might not like it, but we have results regardless."

"Yeah, maybe." Jasper sighed, before turning her gaze to Arlyn "And who's the human? A friend of yours? Or a prisoner?"

"Excuse me?" Arlyn frowned, approaching them, unaware of Michael moving behind him with a metal hand "We aren't even close to 'friends', but I'm certainly not his pri-"

Before he could finish, Michael smacked him hard on the back of the head with his metal hand, knocking him out unconscious.

"He is now." Michael shrugged, his hand returning to normal.

"What're you doing?!" Lapis demanded, angry.

"He already knows too much." Michael shrugged, hoisting Arlyn's unconscious body over his shoulder "We can't risk him telling anyone about us, can we?"

"But nobody knows we exist!" Lapis retorted "And besides, who's gonna believe him?! They'll just think he's crazy!"

"Better safe than sorry." Michael shrugged "And besides, I'm the commander of this mission. You should know better than to question my orders."

And with that, Lapis was quiet, unable to think of anything else to say, as they boarded the ship, Lapis could only hope that nothing bad will happen the pirate.

"I'm sorry, Arlyn." Lapis thought to herself "I'm so sorry."

 **Finally, the new chapter is here! Once more, I'm sorry it took me this long to bring out this chapter, I've been so busy with so much stuff going on in my personal life, I've also been working on my other fan fics that I need to catch up on. Still, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and be sure to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Steven Universe: Under the Black Flag

Chapter Five: Meet the Diamonds

Arlyn's vision was slightly blurry, as he slowly awoke from his slumber. As he sat up, he noticed that he was in a large, light pink room, with no doors or windows. He also noticed he was disarmed, stripped of his weapons and equipment.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Arlyn thought to himself. "Am I in some kind of prison cell or something?"

He examined his surroundings, hoping to find a way out, pressing his hands against the walls, but nothing happened.

"Hello?" He called out, getting no answer. "If this is some process to my prosecution, bring it on!" He stood bravely, a smirk on his face. "Whatever your leaders have in store for me, I'm ready!"

No answer, only silence.

"Hello?" He called again, getting no answer. "Look, I'm tired of waiting! If you're gonna do something to me, just-" He slumped against the wall, slinking down to the floor, in a sitting position. "Just get it over with. Mighty cruel of ya."

He let out a sad sigh, as he slumped down on the floor.

"Mighty cruel of ya."

Those words repeated in his mind, along with a familiar crack of a belt across a back.

"Mighty cruel of ya."

Followed by harsh words.

"Shut up, ya brat!"

Those sounds and voices repeated in Arlyns mind for a while, until something snapped him out of his trance.

He turned toward the sound, then a part of the wall formed a door, opening up, and a blue Gem entered, the door closing behind her.

She was a human-sized Gem with a slim figure, indigo blue skin, a long slim nose, and sky blue, crescent-pointed hair that resembles a surgical hood. Her uniform consists of a pair of baby-blue pants, flats of the same blue color, a boxy, long sleeved baby-blue jacket with padded shoulders and darker blue trim along the bottom, and a white cravat. She wears a monocle over her right eye, which can display multiple info screens. Her gem is located on her chest, where the knot of the tie would be. She maintains the looser style shown by Blue Diamond and her court.

"This is an unbelievable case, this is!" She mumble, unaware of Arlyns presence, as she scrolled through the info screen. "Michael's mission report has proved to be fruitful, to some extent, as he claims."

As she typed away on her info screens, Arlyn walked up behind her, peeking over her shoulder at her screens.

"Whatcha doin'?"

She instantly jumped with a yelp, quickly turning to face him, her shocked expression replaced with a confused look.

"I assume you're the prisoner?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I guess so." Arlyn shrugged.

"So it seems." The Gem frowned, as she went back to scrolling through her info screens. "It says here that you have been brought from Planet 'Earth' by one of our Officers." She turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. "Is that correct?"

"Uh…kinda?" Arlyn answered. "I don't know why you're asking me."

"For evidence purposes, of course." She declared. "As a Zircon, it is my duty to prove the innocence of my client."

"Prove my innocence?" Arlyn repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What're you supposed to be, my lawyer?"

"Meaning someone who defends you in court?" The blue Zircon declared. "Then yes, I am your 'lawyer'."

"I don't see why they bother." Arlyn chuckled darkly. "Everything they heard about me: all true."

"Wha-" The blue Zircon gasped, before recomposing. "Well, don't say **that**!"

"Why not?" Arlyn asked.

"Because as soon as that door opens," Blue Zircon declared. "You will be going on trial!"

As if on cue, the door opened, earning a gasp from the Zircon.

"Well," Arlyn chuckled. "I hope you work well under pressure."

A few minutes later, they were inside the main courtroom, waiting for the trail to begin. The room itself was quite large, the floor having the symbol of the Diamond Authority upon it.

"Some courtroom, eh?" Arlyn remarked.

"Just try to behave, alright?" The blue Zircon frowned. "The Authority has no tolerance for immaturity."

"I'll **try**." Arlyn quotes with a smirk. "I promise nothing."

The Zircon gave an exasperated sigh, as another Gem beamed into the room. This one was a Zircon; her skin appears to be a light green-yellow color. She has olive-yellow eyelids, a long slim nose, and chartreuse-yellow hair that has two spikes, similar to Yellow Diamond's hair. She wears pale green-yellow pants and shoes with an over-sized, light-colored vest with darker trimmings and a tinted necktie that is diamond-shaped. Like the defending Zircon, she wears a monocle, except hers is yellow and on her left eye, and her gemstone is square shaped and located on her chest, where the knot of her tie would be. She maintains the uptight style shown by Yellow and her court.

"Defending an organic criminal?" The yellow Zircon chuckled, jokingly. "Isn't that…treason?"

"I was assigned to this!" The blue Zircon retorted, the yellow Zircon responding with only a smirk.

Four more Gems beamed into the room, four pearls. The yellow one was obviously Yellow Diamonds pearl, but the other pearls no doubt belonged to the other Diamonds.

The red pearl had light red skin, blood red eyes, dark red hair neatly braided, and wore a decorated ballerina outfit to match her diamond, and her gemstone was located on her chest.

The orange pearl, unlike her Orange Diamond, appeared young, with light orange skin, dark orange hair put up in a ponytail, wore a long decorated orange dress, and her gemstone was located on her chin, just under her mouth.

The black Pearl had light grey skin, dark short hair, wore a short black dress, her eyes were pitch black and her gemstone was located on her forehead.

"Now, without further ado," The yellow Pearl declared. "All rise for the Great Diamond Authority!"

The light shined once more, and in that flash of light, and four extremely large figures had entered the room. One of them was obviously Yellow Diamond, but the other three were much more different.

The Orange Diamond looked like an old woman, had light orange skin, short, dark tangerine hair, a royal orange dress, and her gemstone was on her chin, just under her mouth.

The Red Diamond was slim, having long, dark red hair, slicked back and braided, had blood red eyes, and wore a decorated robe, and her gemstone was on her chest.

The last was Black Diamond, and she was much more intimidating than the other Diamonds, with her light grey skin, a dark cloak, and a skeleton mask that covered her mouth, long black hair, pitch black eyes and her gemstone was on her forehead.

Arlyn looked at all four of them, their expressions unreadable.

"Is that," The Red Diamond began, giving Arlyn an odd look. "The accused?" 

"Let me have a closer look." Orange Diamond suggested, getting just a bit closer to Arlyn, looking him in the eyes. "Hmmm… this human seems different."

"Regardless of such," Black Diamond spoke up. "He's still a criminal who interfered with the Empires affairs." 

"Indeed, though we rarely deal with crimes committed by organics." Yellow Diamond pointed out.

"First time for everything, eh?" Arlyn joked.

All four Diamonds glared at him, prompting him to be silent.

"First time indeed." Yellow Diamond agreed. "Time for the trail to begin."

Four thrones appeared, the Diamonds took their seats upon their respective thrones. Though Arlyn refused to show it, he was nervous about what is going to happen now.

"Starting off this trail," The yellow Zircon began; Arlyn assuming must be the prosecutor. "We can already assume, by the looks of this organic, that this creature is a known criminal on his home planet."

"You don't know the half of it." Arlyn mumbled.

"Bringing forth the two main witnesses." The Yellow Zircon continued, as two familiar faces entered the room.

Arlyns eyes widened, as he recognized Lapis, but then his expression changes to angry as he recognized Michael.

"Michael Andreas." The Yellow Zircon declared. "You were in command of the squad that was responsible for finding the beacon. Can you tell the Authority what happened?"

"Of course." Michael nodded. "We were under the cover of night. At first, we stayed in stealth, but the storm disrupted our stealth systems. The pirates attacked, we defended ourselves, but the thundering and lightning in the storm had caused both ships to crash and the beacon was destroyed."

"So why was this Lazuli with you?" The prosecuting Zircon asked.

"She was the decoy." Michael explained. "The plan was for her to distract the pirates, and then me and a few others would sneak aboard the ship and take the beacon."

"Bastard." Arlyn cursed silently.

"I see." Yellow Zircon nodded, before turning to the Diamonds. "So you see, your excellencies. This creature is a heartless bandit who preys off of others misfortunes. And to steal from the Authority? Unspeakable."

Arlyn looked at Michael, who had simply turned his head. He then looked at Lapis, who was looking at the floor, seeming ashamed of herself.

After a few minutes, it was the blue Zircons turn to speak.

"Your honors," She began. "I would like to point out that, while he calls himself a pirate, Arlyn Calder isn't a complete monster he is made out to be."

"Such as?" Red Diamond asked.

"Lapis Lazuli." Blue Zircon addressed, gaining her attention. "Has the defendant acted nasty towards you?"

Lapis looked at Michael, who nodded. She then breathed in, then exhaled, and spoke.

"Well," She began. "He welcomed me onto his ship and was very polite, when speaking to me. Even told his crew members to back down, give me some space."

"I see." Blue Zircon mused. "Did he do anything against your will?"

"Only that he told one of his men to take me below deck." Lapis pointed out. "But he was only concerned for my safety."

"A monster, showing concern for a complete stranger?" Blue Zircon declared. "I think not! I believe it's obvious that if my client, Arlyn Calder, is as monstrous as claimed to be, he would've struck our very witness down without a bit of remorse."

Arlyn rolled his eyes. This was hardly true. Sure, he would gladly help those who are in need of help, but cross him, and he **will** end you.

But for this, he figured it was best to keep his mouth shut, for now, and let his 'lawyer' speak.

After the blue Zircon made her case, one of the Diamonds spoke.

"The court shall take a short recess." Yellow Diamond declared. "After that, the Authority shall have a final verdict."

And with that, Arlyn and Blue Zircon returned to the room.

"We have a few minutes before the Diamonds deliver their verdict." Blue Zircon declared, pacing back and forth, nervous.

"What's your problem?" Arlyn asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you always a wreck like this?"

"How daft are you?" Blue Zircon frowned. "I'm hoping that things go well, and the Diamonds just might let you go."

"A lawyer that actually cares about their clients?" Arlyn remarked, chuckling. "Thought they were a dying breed."

"I've been at this for centuries, and not once have I ever successfully defended my client." Blue Zircon sighed, her face full of sorrow. "Every client I tried to defend, I always failed. All those failures just kept piling up, weighing me down. It hurts."

Arlyn wasn't sure how to respond to this. He always saw lawyers as scum sucking parasites, but this Zircon. He could tell that she actually cares about those she's meant to defend. And all those failures were bearing down on her.

"So, what happens if they find me guilty?" Arlyn asked, curious. "What will they do with me?"

"I'm not sure. We've never had this case before." Blue Zircon said. "At best, they might just put you in a prison for months, year maybe. At worst…"

"They might execute me?" Arlyn finished.

"Maybe." Blue Zircon nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Meanwhile, the Diamonds were discussing the final verdict.

"Are we honestly going to waste our time with this?" Yellow Diamond scowled, dismissively. "We have more important things to deal with than judging an organic."

"We cannot ignore a crime against the Empire, organic or otherwise." Black Diamond said.

"So, we sentence him like the others?" Red Diamond asked.

"We must." Black Diamond nodded. "If what the yellow Zircon said is true, than he must be sentenced to a life sentence."

"I don't care if he's more dangerous than the average sociopath." Yellow Diamond growled. "I say, let his home planet deal with his mess."

"I couldn't agree more, ole' yeller." Red Diamond chuckled. "We don't need to waste time dealing with an offworlder."

"I say we hold on to him for a bit." Orange Diamond suggested. "He might make a good test subject."

"What in the cosmos are you talking about, Orange?" Red Diamond demanded.

"While he was unconscious, I took a sample of his blood for study." Orange Diamond explained. "His DNA is littered with the Geminite Gene. If we can awaken it from its dormant sleep, he could be a valuable asset to us."

"We already have enough Quartz soldiers." Yellow Diamond snarled. "We don't need some 'super soldier' that you keep ranting about."

"Wouldn't you say the same about Mr. Andreas?" Orange Diamond challenged. "I thought you wanted something useful of him, and didn't recruit him out of kindness alone."

"How dare you!" Yellow Diamond glared, reaching for her gem, about to summon her sword.

"Whoa, whoa! Ease up, ladies!" Red Diamond said, trying her best to keep them calm and separated, getting in between them. "No need to act like squabbling pebbles now!"

"ENOUGH!" Black Diamond boomed, gaining their attention, and effectively silencing their argument.

"Look, we must come to an agreement." She declared sternly. "And this criminal, who stole from us mind you. He needs to be punished."

"If I may?"

They turned to see a Gem enter the room. She was tall, about Garnets height, had light red skin, her dark red hair put up in a bun and dark red eyes to match. She wore an orange bodysuit with a light orange diamond on the chest, and her gemstone was located on her chest, just below her neck.

"And just what are you doing here, Fire Agate?" Yellow Diamond frowned.

"Simply here to offer my thoughts on the situation." Fire Agate declared with a smirk. "And to hopefully resolve your argument."

"And what solution can you possibly offer us?" Red Diamond demanded.

"A simple one really." Fire Agate replied. "His DNA is indeed littered with the Geminite Gene, and as you can see, with each carrier of the gene, comes a different power. After all, not every carrier of the gene has the same power."

"Meaning?" Red Diamond asked.

"Michael has the power to absorb matter from any solid object, taking on its properties." Fire Agate explained. "By awakening Arlyn Calder's Geminite Gene, he could possess powers different from Michaels."

"We already have one Geminite to worry about." Yellow Diamond narrowed her brow. "The last thing we need to worry about is a Geminite we can't control."

"A simple solution to that one." Fire Agate smirked. "I only ask that you let me handle him."

After a few minutes of debating, the Diamonds finally came to a decision. Arlyn and the defending Zircon reentered the room, ready to receive the Diamonds final verdict.

"As you can see," Black Diamond began. "The Diamonds have come to a decision."

"Indeed." Red Diamond nodded. "We have decided that, after some heavy debating, we, the Diamond Authority, has decided that you are found…innocent."

The whole room went quiet for a while, until the defending Zircon decided to speak up.

"I beg your pardon, your majesties?"

"We've decided that this was nothing short of a misunderstanding." Orange Diamond spoke. "The defendant shall be released, but before we do, he must agree to do something for us."

"Depends what that is." Arlyn shrugged.

"We are willing to let you return to your home planet." Orange Diamond declared. "But, as you can see, we've never encountered organics of your kind before, until Michael. For research purposes, we desire to give you an examination of sorts."

"Examination?" Arlyn raised an eyebrow.

"As I said, we've never encountered a species like yours before." Orange Diamond said. "We only ask that you accept to these examinations and you will be free to go."

Arlyn wasn't sure how to respond. He could see one result for each of his possible responses. If he refuses, they may just throw him into a prison and keep him there until he rots, and they may conduct whatever experiments they want on his corpse. If he accepts, there is only a fifty-fifty percent chance that the Diamonds may or may not hold true to their word.

'Just let them conduct their strange alien experiments and go home.' Arlyn thought to himself. 'Easy enough, right?'

He looked from one Diamond to another, then he spoke.

"After a bit of thought," Arlyn declared. "I accept your terms, on one condition."

"Name it." Red Diamond commanded.

"I ask that the Lapis Lazuli be the one overlooking me, during my stay." Arlyn answered.

"Me?" Lapis gasped.

"Her?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, her." Arlyn smirked. "Out of anyone here, she's the only person I trust right now." He turned his gaze to the defending Zircon, sheepishly. "No offense to you, of course."

"None taken." The blue Zircon frowned.

"Very well." Orange Diamond nodded, turning to Lapis. "Lapis Lazuli, you will be looking after this organic, until the condition of our agreement is fulfilled. Is that understood?"

"Of course, my Diamond." Lapis nodded, saluting her.

"Then it's settled." Yellow Diamond declared. "This court is adjured."

The Diamonds left the room, along with their Pearls, except for Yellow Diamond, who shrunk herself down to human size, but she was still a head taller than Arlyn, as she towered over him.

"Careful where you tread, human." She warned. "You may have survived well on that dust pile called Earth." She got closer, looking him in the eyes. "But you're on **our** planet now."

As she and her Pearl left, Arlyn just rolled his eyes.

"Well gee, thanks for reminding me." He mumbled to himself.

"Well, that result certainly was unexpected." Michael remarked, walking over to him.

Before Arlyn could respond, Lapis wrapped him in a tight hug, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright, Arlyn." Lapis cried into his shoulder.

This took Arlyn by surprise. He didn't expect anyone to be so concerned for his well-being. Well, there was his crew, of course, but that's only because he's their captain. Without him, the crew has no direction. Plus, they're probably dead.

Naturally, he wouldn't let anyone hug him, except prostitutes, but this? This was a hug from someone who was genially concerned for him.

He just returned the hug, gently patting her back.

"I appreciate the concern, lass." Arlyn said. "Now, dry those tears, will ya?"

Lapis dried her eyes, looking back at Arlyn with a smile.

'Damn.' Arlyn thought, admiring her face. 'She's pretty cute. For an alien, that is.'

"Well, now that the trail is over," Arlyn declared. "What happens now?"

"Now, I think it'd be best if we give you a tour of sorts." Michael answered. "We have time before you have to go for the examinations."

"How long will that take?" Arlyn asked.

"Who knows?" Michael shrugged. "Besides, I talked to Yeller Diamond and she gave you all day for the tour."

"So, we're beginning my examinations tomorrow?" Arlyn guessed.

"Yep." Michael nodded. "So, let's get going with that tour."

And so, the trio the trio stepped outside. Arlyn wasn't sure what to expect, but he had Lapis at his side, and while he didn't trust him, Michael is willing to walk him through this. For better or for worse, Arlyn just cooperated for now, and wait for the right time.

 **Jesus, when was the last time I updated this story? Long enough, I'd say! Anyways, I apologize for the super late update. I could give the excuse for it like 'I've been busy' or 'some personal life crap' but, let's face it, it's because I'm a lazy bastard, right? All jokes aside, I know I said that I would update these stories when I can, but that's no excuse to just put it off. Trust me, I've been trying to work on these stories when I have free time, but I've had the bad case of writers block and that has affected my writing in a way, but I try to push through.**

 **Also, I've noticed that other fan fic writers have a certain schedule for when they update their stories, but I don't need to have a schedule for when I update, because my life is already stressful as it is, I have work and Christmas coming up, so yeah. But, what I can do is spin a wheel, see, and whatever it lands on, that's the next story I'll be working on, starting now!**

 ***Spins a wheel, Wheel of Fortune style. The wheel slows down, before landing on Overwatch: the Samurai.***

 **Overwatch, huh? Well, I've been wanting to continue on that for a while now.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys are still reading and enjoying the story! Be sure to review!**


End file.
